


Uncle Bishop

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Angel has to be a sucker for pain, wanting a girl who's Bishops niece and then waiting years for her. He has to be.





	Uncle Bishop

“Uncle Bishop!” Nina yells, running away from her mother to the president of the Mayans, who had crouched and opened his arms just in time for the four year old to come barreling towards him.

He laughs at the four year old, placing her on his hip as he stands up straight. “Your mother is not going to be happy with you.” Bishop tells Nina, holding back a laugh at how the little girl looks somewhat ashamed.

She looks at him with her eyes, a small pout on her face. “I know, I just got excited. I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Bishop tickles the little girl on her stomach, starting to walk over to her mother, wanting to meet her halfway. “It’s only been three days.”

“Three days too long, Uncle Bishop.”

Bishop only chuckles, placing a kiss on the girls head, before stopping in place when, Y/N gets a few steps away.

He’s not surprised at the stressed look on his niece’s face and how she has her hands on her hips, looking at her daughter disapprovingly.

“You better be glad, Uncle Bishop, was here.” Y/N tells her daughter.

Nina looks at her mom, reaching out for her with one arm. “I’m sorry.”

Y/N smiles at her, taking a step forward slightly to hold her hand for a few seconds. “I forgive you, but I’m taking away two cookies from your treat bag.”

Nina nods, “love you, momma.”

“Love you more, baby.”

Bishop smiles at the interaction between the mother and daughter, before setting down his niece’s daughter. “Why don’t you run inside and go talk to Angel while I talk to your mom?” Bishop says, not missing how Nina’s eyes light up at the mention of Angel.

“Angel’s here?” Nina asks, bouncing up and down at the mention of the man.

Bishop nods, laughing. “Yeah, and he doesn’t know you’re here, so it’s a surprise.”

Nina looks at her mom for permission and with her mom’s approval, she runs to the building, disappearing inside.

Bishop turns towards Y/N, pulling her into a hug. “How you doing, kid?”

She sighs, leaning into her uncle. “Alright, tired as always. What about you?”

Bishop presses a kiss to her forehead, before pulling away. “Good, got a new prospect. Angel’s brother, EZ.”

Y/N nods, remembering hearing things about them getting a prospect. “He any good?”

“Too soon to tell, but so far he’s promising.”

It’s silent between them for a minute before she asks, “promising enough for protection?”

Bishop’s eyebrows furrow, “you think you’re going to need it this soon? Papers haven’t gone out.”

She shakes her head, “no, but when the time comes, I will. I don’t want Angel to be stuck on protection detail, if a prospect can do it.”

Bishop shakes his head, “Mija, that man would die for Nina and you. He doesn’t see it as being stuck, he sees it as protecting people he loves, that are part of his family.” Bishop sighs, “not only that, he barely trusts Coco to be your assigned protection, I doubt he’ll even let EZ be on protection detail for an hour.”

Y/N nods, lips pursed. “He’s not going to give up is he?” She asks, her uncle.

Bishop chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walk inside. “Angel isn’t going to give up on making you his, until your barefoot and pregnant with his kid with a ring on your finger.”

Y/N smiles sadly, heart aching.

Bishop notices and tugs her closer, “he understands, why Y/N. He just has to get through to you, that he isn’t going anywhere.”

She chuckles, not having a single doubt about Angels patience with her. “I don’t doubt it, I just wish that he would move on, to someone who is ready to be with him now. He’s already waited two years, he shouldn’t waste anymore.”

Bishop sighs, wishing that Y/N had never gone through what she had, knowing that there would have been no waiting game. He had a good guess that if Angel had gotten his way two years ago, Nina would already have a sibling. Bishop turns towards her, looking at the woman he considers a daughter. “You are no ones waste of time and don’t let Angel hear you say that.” A smirk grows on his face at his next words, “Angels a big boy, he can decide what and who he wants to spend his time on.”

She raises an eyebrow, a grin on her face now. “Even if it’s your niece?”

He laughs, “especially if it’s my niece.”

Laughing, they enter the building. The laughter catches the attention of most for a few seconds, but Angel continues to stare at the scene. The sound of Y/Ns laughter, has the smile on his face grow bigger.

He touches Nina on the shoulder lightly, the little girl saw Coco had gotten a tattoo and had decided she wanted to trace it. “Your mom’s here.”

Nina looks up for a second to look for mom, before looking back at Coco’s arm. “Can you tell her I’m with Coco? I want to continue drawing.”

Angel smiles at the little girl, already getting up, “sure thing, kid.” He presses a kiss to her hair, before looking at his brother. “She’s gonna get bored after a minute or two, you don’t let her out of your sight.”

EZ nods, having seen the way his brother cared for the little girl and even more clearly cared for her mother. “Not for a second.”

Angel turns away, but not before adding, “Coco, watch Nina.” The sentence, earning an eye roll from the prospect while Coco laughs, realizing this will be the first time the prospect sees how love sick his brother is.

Angel smiles at Y/N, leaning against the bar. “How’ve you been, beautiful.”

She blushes slightly, smiling back at him. “Alright, you?”

“Better now that I’ve seen Nina and you.”

She rolls her eyes playfully, “you just can’t help but flirt every second, can you?”

He takes a small step forward, only a few inches between their body’s. “I don’t know, am I succeeding on getting a date with you?”

She laughs, patting him on the chest, suddenly feeling bold as she remembers she’ll be free in less than two weeks. “Ask me out when the papers get sent, I’ll say yes.” Y/N presses a kiss to his cheek before walking over to where Coco is, her daughter having already decided to leave the man alone in favor of Riz.

Angel stares after her, love struck. He had been trying to go out with her for over two years and he was finally getting the chance, now that everything was getting settled between her and Nina’s sperm donor.

He looks down when he feels a tug on his clothes. He’s not surprised to see Nina looking up at him with her arms, waiting for him to pick her up.

He complies with what the little girl wants, the look on her face telling him she has something to say.

“You didn’t introduce me to your brother.” She pouts, having heard Coco say that EZ was Angels brother.

He fake gasps, “how dare I? I guess we better fix that, huh?”

She nods. “He has a funny name.”

“Interesting name.” Angel corrects her, having heard Y/N do it anytime Nina had said that before.

She nods, repeating the word, interesting, out loud, just barely loud enough for Angel to hear.

When they reach EZ, Angel is not even able to introduce the two before Nina blurts out, “I’m sorry, I said your name was funny.”

EZ laughs, holding his arms out to see if the little girl will let him take her.

After a few seconds, she pulls away from Angel, the younger Reyes brother taking the little girl from his brother. “It’s a little different isn’t it?” He asks, Nina.

“It’s interesting.” She fumbles over the word for a second, before repeating it. “That’s what Momma says about names that sound funny, they’re interesting not funny. Because calling someone’s name funny can hurt their feelings.”

EZ nods, impressed with Nina. “That’s right. Your mom is a smart women.”

“The smartest.” Nina and Angel say at the same time, making Angel wink at the little girl who giggles at the action before trying to do it herself.

EZ stares at his older brother, watching as his eyes drift from Nina to Y/N over and over. Keeping them both in sight. He can’t help be slightly taken aback at how much love is in his eyes for the both of them.

He had always been so sure that Angel would never settle down, never have a kid. And yet here he was, settled down with practically his own kid.

It’s not until after Y/N and Nina leave, that EZ questions his brother.

“How long have you and Y/N been together?” EZ asks, not realizing the two weren’t a couple.

The question makes everyone laugh, Bishop answering for the oldest Reyes brother. “They aren’t, not for lack of trying on your brothers part.” He pats Angel on the shoulder, before looking at EZ. “My niece is very stubborn and is only now giving into him.”

“Yeah, what happened to that charm of yours, Angel?” Coco jokes.

Angel rolls his eyes at Coco, not bothering to give him an answer. He looks over to EZ, not surprised at the look in his eyes or the expression on his face.

Angel tilts his head towards the door, not bothering to wait to see if EZ nods, he picks up his beer and walks out the door. Sitting on the porch and lighting a cigarette.

He sees from the corner of his eye, EZ sit down next to him.

“You never told me about, Y/N. Not in a single letter. You talked about everyone, but Y/N.” EZ says.

Angel takes a drag, eyes forward. “I’ve been waiting for Y/N before that little girl of hers was born. I’ve been waiting for Y/N for nearly six years.” He takes another drag, “She was married when I met her. So, I knew I had no chance, but then Nina was born and nearly two years passed, and I knew I had a chance, but Jesus is that woman stubborn. It didn’t matter that her husband and her were separated, she didn’t want to be with me until the divorce papers were signed and everything is settled.” He kicks the ground lightly.

EZ frowns at his older brother, “You didn’t think you had an actual chance until today did you?”

Angel nods, “yeah, the divorce papers get finalized in a few days and everything gets settled with her ex in two weeks when he gets served the restraining orders. That happens and then I really have a chance.”

It’s quiet for a few minutes, before EZ smirks at Angel. “Does that mean you haven’t slept with anyone in two years?”

Angel rolls his eyes, pushing his brother away. “I forgot how much of an annoying shit you could be, EZ.”

EZ laughs, realizing that it’s true. “Man, I hope you don’t bust quick, that would be embarrassing.”

“Says the guy who’s been locked up for eight years, out for four months and still hasn’t gotten any.”

The youngest brother nods, seeing no point in denying the truth.

Angel hooks his arm around, EZ’s neck, dragging him into a side hug. “Missed you, EZ.”

“Missed you too, Angel.”


End file.
